


Wedding dress for Marinette Dupain - Cheng

by Astal



Series: Miraculous Match [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I watch too much "say yes to the dress", I will probably write second part, Lots of fabrics, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There is no such thing as perfect wedding, Wedding Dress, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings are my hobby, adrienette - Freeform, help me, trust me - Freeform, ugly dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: When she first heard that Gabriel Agreste want to give her one of his dresses as a wedding gift, she was over the moon excited about this, but now she regretted saying “yes” to the dress she haven’t seen yet. After Mari tried on few Agreste designs, which she didn’t like, Gabriel suggested that maybe a better option would be designing something new, the gown especially for Marinette. She happily agreed, not knowing that it was huge mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I said that there won't be anything about the wedding but many thing had happened. For example I got engaged and started looking for my dream gown and so I wrote this to vent my frustration.  
> Ok blame lil_fangirl27 and her comment about the wedding which got me thinking. No don't blame her. I'm the root of the evil.  
> P.S. I'll gladly accept ideas for next chapters. Leave yourbsuggestions in the coments :)

When Marinette was little, the scene from Sleeping Beauty where two fairies quarrels over Aurora’s dress always made her giggle. She would never think how the poor princess must felt, being in the center of argument about something as trivial as the color of her clothes. That was until today, when she, now twenty years old, stood on the podium in the center of Agreste atelier and two of Gabriel’s designers were losing their minds because of the lace and beading.  
“No, the veil must be longer!”  
“I already told you, it won't go well with the train!”  
Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but nobody paid attention to her. They were so tense and stressed that it made Mari uncomfortable. She had always believed that choosing the most important dress is the happiest day in a girl’s life but right now she was pretty far from happy.  
Confused? A bit.  
Angry? Probably.  
Overwhelmed? Yes.  
“Oh mademoiselle Dupain - Cheng you will look perfect!” squealed one of the designers as he pinned another glittery bow to the dress. There were already seven of them. That was over Mari’s bow limit.  
“Well…” she started, but was again interrupted yet again by the designer’s assistant who bursted into the room holding a roll of the newest Agreste fashion house’s lace.  
Marinette sighed, feeling that she’s at her limit. If only she could be less nice and well behaved, she would say something. Sadly, being with the real world famous designers was so intimidating for her that, despite the fact that she hated the dress, she couldn't bring herself to criticize even the smallest thing in its design.  
To be honest she didn’t felt like a princess at all. More like a big, overgrown cupcake or a really glittery pavlova. No princess on this entire world would want to look like a cake on her wedding day.  
“I said, no pearls!”  
“This bow is too small!”  
Designer’s assistants were running around, bringing accessories and sewing supplies.  
Be strong, Marinette. You can do this. Just open your mouth and tell them!  
“Um…”  
Taking care of Gabriel Agreste’s future daughter-in-law was a really big deal. No surprise that designers were nervous. Theirs whole career was on the line. But everybody was so super busy and extremely focused on their job that they had completely forgotten about the terrified bride to be.  
After the two longest hours in Marinette’s life, the girl was finally left alone to “admire her fairy-tale wedding dress”. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, Mari let out a heavy sigh and sunk to the ground, drowning herself into layers after layers of lace, taffeta, silk and tulle. This dress was the perfect example of every bride’s nightmare - big, fluffy and over the top dramatic yet still too sexy and revealing at the same time. How’s it was even possible? She couldn’t go to the altar in this. Her grandmother would probably have got a heart attack if she would have seen this dress. And the top of that dress’s skirt was so wide that Adrien wouldn't be able to kiss her or even stand near her during the ceremony and the reception. They would be apart from each other the whole time, having one metre of fabric between them. Luckily Marinette had her superhero strength, because this dress was surely heavy as hell. She would most likely need someone’s help to move around and squeeze through the doors. Going to the bathroom alone was probably out of the question.  
It was like looking at the ugliest crossover between Pnina Tornai’s sexy mermaids, see through dresses and this monstrous David Emanuel’s gown made for Lady Di. Agreste designers took the two most hated by Marinette styles and mushed them together into the one horrid puff.  
Mari watched her reflection in the mirror, trying very hard not to cry, with really poor effect. Big tears rolled down her cheeks, smudging girl’s mascara.  
When she first heard that Gabriel Agreste want to give her one of his dresses as a wedding gift, she was over the moon excited about this, but now she regretted saying “yes” to the dress she haven’t seen yet. After Mari tried on few Agreste designs, which she didn’t like, Gabriel suggested that maybe a better option would be designing something new, the gown especially for Marinette. She happily agreed, not knowing that it was huge mistake.  
How on earth she could marry Adrien while having this thing on?  
Suddenly she heard excited voices of designers and then someone’s footsteps outside the room. The door creaked. Oh no, they’re back, though Marinette. Probably with more bows and veil that’s two kilometers long, or feathers or maybe even live swans and…  
“Hello? Are you here, Bugaboo?”  
Marinette froze as she heard Adrien’s voice. She tried to stand up, but lost balance and sat on the podium with loud thud.  
As soon as he saw her, Adrien stopped in his tracks, his vivid green eyes going wide.  
No, no, no, thought panicked Marinette, trying to gather some of skirt’s fabric to cover her cleavage. Not only it was unlucky if groom sees the bride in her dress, moreover Marinette didn't wanted him to see her in that dress! Oh no… what if he thinks that she like this design? What if he likes it? Would Marinette be able to live her whole life with somebody who has such horrible fashion taste? Maybe her love wasn’t unconditional after all?  
“You look…”  
Girl’s heart went straight up into her throat, as she waited a whole ten seconds for him to speak.  
“You look horrible…”  
“Oh thank god…” breathed Marinette, hiding her face in her hands.  
Adrien took a step forward and then dropped on one knee. Peeking through her fingers, she saw his lips curling into a smile.  
“Bugaboo don’t cry… You don’t have to wear it if you hate it. Which I assume you do, because those are not happy tears, right?”  
She nodded, wiping her cheeks with her palm. Adrien grinned and then tried getting closer to the girl. It was not an easy task given the amount of fabric between them. After a while of struggling, he finally was able to hug his fiancee, letting Marinette to rest her head on his arm. Being so close to him and feeling his arms around her made everything a whole lot better. It was like the sun shone in her world again.  
“I imagine you would laugh your ass off if I would have walked down the aisle wearing this” sniffled Mari, looking up at him. Adrien chuckled, jabbing one of glittery bows with his finger.  
“Probably. I can’t imagine why my dad’s designers made your dress so ugly…” said Adrien, shaking his head in disbelief. “My father is not paying them well”  
“Don’t say that. Maybe they did their best?”  
“I doubt it...” he kissed her forehead, making her giggle. “Man this whole wedding will be really crazy event…”  
“Yeah… Who would have thought that marrying Agreste would be such a big deal?” smirked Marinette and Adrien pouted, nudging her in the ribs.  
“I know my dad is going with this a little overboard…”  
“Your dad? My mom just told me this morning that our wedding cake will have like a five or six stores… I’m afraid that they want to invite whole China on our wedding.”  
Adrien sighed deeply, kissing her temple. They sat in silence for a while, deep in their thoughts. Marinette was considering eloping with Adrien to Italy and marrying him in some little old church far away from Paris. But she know too well that they couldn’t do it. It would break their parent’s hearts.  
“I wish we could do this on our terms…” said Marinette sagging her shoulders.  
“Somewhere on the open air…”  
“With loads of flowers…”  
“Only closest family and friends.”  
“Nothing grand.”  
“Cake may stay tho…”  
They both bursted into giggles and when Adrien wanted to hug Mari once again, he slipped and sunk into her skirt up to his elbows. That made them laugh even harder.  
“Oh my god, Bugaboo, I simply can’t let you wear this.” breathed the boy, while she was wiping tears from her cheeks. This time those were happy tears. “I don’t want my wedding night to look like climbing on Mt. Everest…” he trailed off, probably realizing what his words really meant.  
Suddenly he went extremely red on the cheeks. Marinette felt hot on her face too, so she looked away quickly, acting as if she saw something very important on the other side of the room. They haven't really had time to discuss this delicate subject, even they have been dating officially, as Adrien and Marinette, for almost over a year now.  
“Well…” started Adrien and then made an awkward cough. “We already established that this dress is hideous and you won’t wear it so…” he didn’t finish the sentence, because he suddenly looked at her as if he has got some kind of revelation. “Mari, why don’t you design this dress yourself?”  
That really surprised her. Since the day one of their engagement she have been thinking about her wedding gown but never, considered making one. Adrien sensed her hesitance, so he pursued on.  
“Babe, no one on the entire world will make a perfect dress for you, but you. I’ve been in your room, I’ve seen your designs! You are better than any designer in my dad’s company!”  
“I wouldn't say that…” said Marinette shyly, but deep inside she felt proud of herself, hearing him saying this.  
“I know I would.”  
Marinette frowned. As soon as she started thinking about her fiancée idea, her fingers started to itch after her sketchbook. It was like this dress was designing herself inside Mari’s head.  
“Maybe you're right…”  
“Trust me, Bug. This cat knows what he’s talking about.”


End file.
